


Liamterra: Chapter 11

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-13
Updated: 2003-03-13
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves.





	Liamterra: Chapter 11

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Liamterra: Chapter 11

### Liamterra: Chapter 11

#### by Jo B

  


Liamterra - 11 

Author: Jo B 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: none 

Keywords: M/Sk SLASH Complete! 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use. 

Series Summary: AU. Mulder is abducted and carried through a gateway to another dimension, where magic is real and mythical creatures exist. Skinner follows, and the two men must make a new life for themselves while they search for a way back home. 

Authors Notes: This is a sequel to my story North Woods. Feedback is always welcome. Any constructive suggestions are appreciated. 

This series takes place after the season 7 episode Closure. No later seasons pertain. 

WARNING! This story contains explicit Sex/Romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. 

Archive: Okay to archive just leave my name attached. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

I'd like to thank Joey for taking the time to beta-read this chapter for me! 

* * *

Chapter 11  
Journey Home  
By Jo B 

Zaltaria, the City of Mei 

Han and his fellow peasants had been amazed by the generosity of the Zaltarian goblins that had welcomed them to their city. They had never seen a more beautiful place than Mei. After months of being trapped onboard King Xavier's and King Baldwin's ships, this place was like being in paradise. All fears that the goblins were evil and wanted to eat them had vanished after they met one. 

The goblin King Kedar had been the one who had insisted that they'd be allowed to leave the ships. He had told King Xavior and King Baldwin that it was cruel and unacceptable to keep men onboard a ship for that length of time. Since the human kings were staying for King Kedar's wedding they didn't want to offend their host, so they allowed their peasant crew to come ashore. 

The Zaltarian goblins were shocked at the state the human peasants were in. King Kedar had ordered that they be fed, given bathes, clean clothes, and shaved. 

"Han, do you think we can stay here?" Sven asked. They were sitting inside a tavern near the harbor. They had no money to pay for drinks or food, but the Mei tavern owner had taken pity on them. He offered them work in exchange for food and a room. 

"I can't stay. I want to return to my wife and children in Ballancian." 

"I'm staying. King Kedar treats his people fairly and they all seem to love him. Did you notice that they have no peasants in Zaltaria?" 

"Sven, they are all goblins and it gets cold here in the winter. I heard that Mage Skinner is going to visit Balendin and Ballancian when he and Lord Fox returns. He doesn't like our Kings so maybe he'll fight them and become our new King," Han whispered. 

"He seems like a good man, but do you think he'll treat us any better than our Kings?" 

"Yes. King Kedar allows his people to own the land they farm. I think Mage Skinner would allow us to own our land." 

"You're dreaming, Han. The nobility will never allow us peasants to own anything." 

"I'm not dreaming, you will see, Mage Skinner will free us." 

* * *

Two months after King Kiros' death, Krycek and Kedar were finally joined in the bonding ceremony. The ceremony had gone on for three days, before Krycek and Kedar said their vows to each other under the planet's two blue moons. Afterward, they retreated to the royal bedchamber to consummate their marriage. 

For the first time in his life, Krycek was nervous about having sex as he watched his partner disrobe. Kedar's smooth alabaster skin shown in the moonlight that filtered in through the glass doors leading out to the veranda. The goblin was beautiful from the tips of his pointy ears down to his slender feet. 

"My love, why aren't you disrobing?" Kedar asked as he walked over to Alex and touched the new diamond and gold earring that had been pierced through Krycek's earlobe...it had been an intimate part of the joining ceremony. Kedar wore a similar one in his ear. 

"I'm worried I might disappoint you?" 

"Oh, Alex, you could never disappoint me," Kedar said as his fingers tenderly removed Krycek's robe, letting it drop to the polished marble floor before he carefully removed the wooden arm. "You're beautiful." 

Krycek found Kedar's assertions reassuring. As they stood so close Kedar's scent was making him hard. He leaned in and captured the goblin's lips in a slow, thirst-quenching kiss. 

Kedar wrapped his arms around Krycek's body, holding him tight as they continued to kiss and touch for several minutes. 

"Take me, Alex," Kedar said as he guided Krycek's hand down to feel the dampness between his thighs. 

Krycek brought his fingers to his nose and sniffed, then licked the fluid from them. The scent and taste sent spikes of arousal shooting throughout his body. "Get on the bed and spread your legs open for me, its my turn to enjoy you," he growled huskily. 

The King of Zaltaria grinned excitedly like a small child on Christmas morning as he hurried up the steps to the bed and lay on his back with his long legs spread wantonly. 

Licking his lips, Krycek walked slowly to the bed and gazed down at his soon to be lover. He wouldn't need lube to prepare him, Kedar was producing enough moisture to make their joining easy...at least he hoped he was. 

He climbed on the bed between Kedar's legs. Then he lowered his head to the goblin's nipples and sucked them. One had been pierced and sported a gold hoop, his tongue played with the thin band of metal, and for the millionth time Krycek wished that he still had two arms. 

Kedar didn't allow him time to mope in self-guilt. The King grabbed his mate's erect cock and guided it to his opening as he pulled his legs up to his chest. 

Krycek swallowed and looked at Kedar's aroused face as he pushed inside his body. Kedar gasped in pain. 

"Are you all right?" 

Kedar forced a smile. "Fine...it's suppose to hurt the first time...you just took my virginity." 

Krycek leaned down and kissed his lover gently on the lips before pulling out and pushing back into him. A look of sweet bliss soon filled Kedar's eyes. 

"Oh, God, you're so tight," Krycek moaned as he started thrust in and out of his lover. 

After several minutes Kedar felt his first orgasm and cried out as his legs tightened around Krycek's waist. "Give me your seed!" 

Krycek climaxed and collapsed on top of his lover. 

Kedar's fingers combed through his sweaty hair. "You've just impregnated me." 

"Don't be silly. You can't possibly know that," Krycek sighed. 

Kedar only smiled. 

* * *

The party continued long after Kedar and Krycek had retreated to their bedchamber. 

Frohike was on the dance floor, dancing with an elfin female. Byers and Langly were eating and drinking at one of the tables. Langly became more openly flirtatious with Byers with each glass of spiced wine he drank. The two Gunmen had always kept their relationship under wraps, not even Mulder knew that they were lovers. 

Royalty from all over the kingdom had made the journey to Zaltaria to be at the wedding ceremony of the realm's most powerful King. Queen Charmaine had traveled from Frye and brought Mulder's and Skinner's daughter Storm with her, Scully had volunteered to take care of the baby until Mulder and Skinner returned. She had decided not to go back to Earth with them. 

"So what are your plans, Lady Dana?" Queen Charmaine asked as she held Storm on her lap. 

Scully touched her growing belly. "After my baby is born, I'll be travelling with Mulder and Walter down to the human Kingdoms. It sounds like they could use a doctor and I'd like to teach the humans about medicine and hygiene." 

"That's a noble goal." 

Storm started fussing, Scully stood and reached for her. "I think it's time for her to go to bed," she said as she took the baby from the Queen. 

"I'll see you at breakfast, my dear" the Queen said. 

Scully smiled and curtsied as best she could with the baby in her arms and her expanding waistline. 

* * *

Viva Tower  
Crystal City  
Skinner's apartment 

Walter walked around his apartment that he had shared briefly with Fox, feeling detached from this part of his life. He was no longer the same lonely man who had lived here a year ago, not since Fox had become his lover. All of his bills were paid automatically through his bank account, including the bi-monthly maid service. So after ten months, the apartment looked just as he had left it. 

Over the last two days, he and Fox had boxed up everything in his apartment. Fox's apartment had been cleaned out and rented to new tenants months ago. 

He had packed a box of items that he wanted to take back to the Realm. Small personal effects: his marine medals, a family photo album, accommodations he'd received, and a grade school science book that he had as a boy. He would use it to teach Ralph basic science. The rest of the contents of his apartment were going to the Salvation Army. He was waiting for them to arrive, then he was meeting Mulder at the University of Maryland at Doctor Charles Burks' office. 

They had stopped off at the FBI and put in their resignations. Mulder hadn't felt it was necessary for them to return, but Skinner still felt a sense of duty. Their appearance had caused a stir around the bureau. They'd been gone for ten months and had been presumed dead. Skinner had wanted to wear a suit, put his shoulders and arms had gotten too muscular from hefting a sword for many months. The suit coat just didn't fit him, so he opted for chinos and a Polo shirt, which only emphasized his build all the more. Mulder had worn jeans, his gray T-shirt and leather jacket. His hair was still long, tied back in a pony tail, along with the earring gave him a roughish look. 

The OPC had tried to question them, but they refused to even talk to them. They had spent all of an hour at the bureau. 

After they finished with Burks, they were going to travel to Chicago to see Skinner's family. When Skinner had brought up wanting Mulder to see a doctor about the Harpy virus. Mulder had refused, saying that he was fine and that the only effect the Harpy virus had on him, besides making him appear years younger, was to make him immune to magic. Skinner still had his doubts. 

The door buzzer sounded and Skinner answered it. "Yes." 

"Salvation Army." 

"Come up." 

Skinner opened the front door then walked into the kitchen. He picked up the canvas bags he had sitting on the table. 

The men from the Salvation Army walked in through the front door. "Our boss said you're donating the entire contents of your apartment?" one of the men asked as he looked around skeptically. 

"Yes. Everything goes. I've boxed up the contents from the closets, dressers, and cabinets, so you just need to haul it out of here." Skinner looked at his watch. "I have an appointment, so I'll leave you to it." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Skinner nodded, he picked up the box of his personal items and walked out the door leaving this part of his life behind. 

* * *

Doctor Chuck Burks' lab 

Mulder sat at the lab table as he fed the flying snake bits of raw hamburger. 

"So they're not coming back?" Burks asked again. He wanted to be sure before he turned off the booth. 

"No. If they change their minds and want to come back, Walter will be able to return them to this dimension," Mulder said. Kedar had taught Walter the spell to open the gate between their worlds. 

"Fox, I want to go back with you," Burks said. 

"Chuck, the land is pretty primitive and it's filled with nasty creatures." 

"I'm a scientist and from what you've told me, you and Walter could use my help." 

Mulder thought about the humans that could benefit from Chuck's knowledge. "Okay, Chuck, you can come with us." 

"Great! When are we leaving? Can I pack a few things to take with?" 

"We're leaving after we visit Walter's family." Mulder chuckled. "Walter wants to show me off to his brother West and West's life partner Guy. They never knew that Walter was bisexual. Walter would like to spend at least a month visiting his family. We also want to pick up some things for Scully and her new baby." 

Burks looked at Mulder and smiled. His friend had become even more beautiful since he had vanished almost a year ago. Mulder was leaner and more muscular, and he wore a diamond fox earring from one lobe. "I think Walter has a lot to show off." 

Mulder raised an eyebrow. 

Burks smirked. "Hey, why do you think I've been helping you for free all of these years?" 

"I never knew, Chuck." First Frohike now Chuck, Mulder wondered who else had a secret crush on him that he had been too blind to notice. 

"You know most of the people here think you're my boyfriend." 

"He's your what?" Skinner asked menacingly from the doorway. 

"My boyfriend," Burks replied unfazed by Skinner's scowl. 

"Chuck, why would they think that?" Mulder asked. Suddenly the looks he'd been receiving every time he came there made more sense. 

"I told them you were." 

Mulder shook his head in disbelief. "Walter, Chuck is going to go back with us. I think he'll be a great help in educating the peasants." 

"Okay," Skinner said hesitantly before adding, "And Chuck, no more of this Fox is your boyfriend crap." 

"If you insist." 

"I insist." 

* * *

Zaltaria 

Krycek sank in the fragrant bath water next to his mate. Kedar was happy and glowing. 

"I know I'm pregnant," the King said as he touched his belly. 

"Kedar, we only had sex twice, last night and this morning. There is no way that you can know if you're pregnant." 

"My love, I know my own body." 

"Sure you do," Krycek sighed. He wasn't looking forward to becoming a father. 

"My fathers and brothers are going back to their kingdom today. Let's finish our bath and go say goodbye to them." 

* * *

Langly, Frohike, and Jahr entered the tavern located by the bay. They each had a pouch full of coins that Kedar had given them. Inside the tavern were humans, elves, and goblins. A human was sweeping the floor. All the humans in the place were cleanly shaved and dressed in Zaltarian garments. A far cry from the sorry shape they had been in on the ships. 

Everyone turned to look at the troll. It wasn't often that a troll would come into a tavern. It was even stranger that the troll was clean. 

Jahr looked around the tavern, he missed his Lords, Fox and Walter. Frohike, Langly, and Byers had volunteered to take care of him until they returned. 

"Mind if we join you?" Frohike asked two humans that were sitting at a round table in the corner. He didn't wait for them to reply as he sat and signaled for the barkeep. 

The humans' eyes were wide with fear as they looked at the large troll and the two noblemen. 

Frohike noticed their fear. "Don't worry we don't bite." 

The barkeep stopped at their table. He recognized the King's human guests. "My Lords, what may I bring you?" 

"Bring us and our new friends your finest ale and something to eat," Langly said. 

"At once." 

"Do you have names?" Frohike asked the nervous humans. 

"My Lord, I am Han and this is my friend Sven." 

"Enough with the my Lord already! Where we come from we don't have royalty or nobility, everyone is treated the same, good, bad, or indifferent. My name is Frohike, and this is Langly and Jahr." 

"If you'll excuse us...ah Frohike, Sven and I should be going." 

"Stay. We've ordered ale and food for all of us." Frohike wanted to get to know the peasant class. If they were going to help them, they needed to understand them. 

The barkeep returned with a tray filled with of goblets of ale. 

Frohike picked up a goblet and took a deep drink. "Mm, this dimension does have some fine booze." 

"But the food has a lot to be desired," Langly complained as the barkeep returned with a tray filled with fruits, cheese, bread, and a fish stew. "Dude, what I wouldn't give for some French fries and a big juicy burger." 

"Hmm, you've just given me an idea of what we can do to make some extra money," Frohike said as he noticed the stew had chunks of potatoes in it. 

"What's that?" 

"We haven't had any deep-fried foods since we've been here. We could start the first fish and chips stand in the city." 

"Maybe goblins don't like greasy food," Langly said. 

"Nonsense everyone loves greasy foods. I bet trolls would especially love it." 

Jahr looked at Frohike as he shoved a large chunk of stew soaked bread into his huge mouth. "Jahr, likes food," he said. 

"Fine you can sample our first batch of fries," Frohike said. 

"What are fries?" Han asked, his curiosity obliterated his fear of the two noblemen. 

"I'll show you. Stay here I want to talk to the barkeep." Frohike stood and walked over to the bar. 

Han and Sven watched as he talked to the goblin. Then Frohike came back to the table. "Come along, he's allowing us to use his kitchen." 

"Can't we finish eating and drinking first?" Langly complained. 

"Take the ale with you." 

Everyone followed Frohike into the small tavern kitchen. He found all he needed to make a batch of French fries and fried fish. Langly leaned against the wall, sipping his drink as he watched his friend slice up several potatoes then throw them in batches into a pot of hot oil, blanching the slices for two minutes. 

"They don't look done, Frohike," Langly commented. 

"Grasshopper, you are in the presence of a master fryer. I worked my way through high school and college as a fry cook. A French fry needs to be doubled fried. The first frying seals it and a second hotter frying makes it crisp on the outside and soft in the center. Now while the fries cool we'll start on the beer batter for the cod." 

The goblin barkeep walked into the kitchen to watch. 

"We could use some catsup for the fries and malt vinegar for the fish," Langly said. 

Frohike sliced the cod into strips and dredged them into the batter before dropping them into the hot oil. "One thing at a time. We'll make catsup and malt vinegar at some other time." 

Han stepped up to the stove and looked at the fish frying. 

Frohike scoop them out and laid the fried fish onto a platter. "Too bad we don't have newspaper or paper towels." 

Han thought the fish looked like they had been baked inside of bread. As the fish cooled, Frohike started frying the French fries for the second time. 

After the fries were done he sprinkled salt over them. 

"Okay taste test." Frohike held the platter of fried cod and fries out to the barkeep. 

The goblin took a piece of cod and several fries. He tasted them and a smile spread across his lips. "Oh my, this is delectable!" 

Han and Sven tried the fish and chips next and agreed. "Mm, I'd never thought of this way to cook potatoes." 

"Dudes, wait until we have catsup to dip them in," Langly said proudly. 

Jahr was in heaven as he gobbled down the fried treats. He'd never tasted anything quite like it and knew his fellow trolls would love it. 

"Well, wait until you try my donuts and apple fritters." 

"Can you teach me how to make these, Master Frohike?" the goblin asked. 

"Since we'll be moving on to the human kingdoms shortly, I don't think your knowing the recipe will threaten our future business prospects. Just keep the names of dishes intact which are Frohike Fries and Fish Melvin." 

* * *

Chicago 

West Skinner was surprised when he had received a phone call from his younger brother Walter. He and his family had been distressed for almost a year thinking that Walter was dead after he had vanished under mysterious circumstances. West was at O'Hare airport waiting for his brother to disembark from the plane. The older Skinner wore a hat covering his bald head. A jacket covered the slight beer gut he had obtained from forty years of drinking and a mostly sedentary lifestyle as an accountant. 

As the passengers started filing off the plane, West's eyes fell on a handsome male passenger. Although West had been in a long term committed relationship, he still looked at other men. And this one was particularly sexy. Long limbed, a well toned body, and a gorgeous face with a tantalizing mole and a beautiful mouth. Only the bald-headed man walking behind the beauty could distract West from his appraisal. 

"Walter!" West called. 

Skinner smiled and guided Mulder over to his brother. 

He hugged West while Mulder waited patiently at his side. "West, you're looking good. I'd like you to meet Fox Mulder." 

West was momentarily surprised that his brother would know the sexy man who had caught his immediate attention. "Fox is that really your first name?" he asked as he shook Mulder's hand. 

"Yeah, my parents had a sense of humor. Please, call me Mulder." 

"How do you know my brother?" 

"Walter was my boss at the FBI." 

West was confused. "Why has he brought you with him on a family visit?" 

Skinner wrapped his arm around Mulder's waist. "West, stop with the twenty questions, Fox is my lover." 

"Walt, what are you saying?" 

"I'm saying that I'm bisexual." 

"It's a good thing Dad's already dead, otherwise that announcement would have killed him." 

"Are you all right with it?" Skinner asked. 

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm only disappointed you didn't tell me sooner." 

Mulder chuckled and leaned against his lover. "Walter was always a tightlipped bastard." 

"Be nice, Fox," Skinner said affectionately. 

West smirked at his brother. "You got that right, Fox. He's also a surly bastard." 

"I know, he had every agent at the bureau cowering in fear from his bark." Mulder took a hold of Walter's hand as they walked out of the airport, carrying their canvas carryon bags. Their other possessions they had left in Annapolis with Chuck Burks. 

Skinner squeezed Mulder's hand. "Except for you. No matter how much I tried to intimidate you, it had no affect." 

"Your bark never intimidated me." Mulder smiled. "But your bite had an affect me." 

"Yeah, but you liked that." 

West was stunned watching his younger brother flirt so shamelessly with the younger man. What would their sisters think? They arrived at his car. He opened the trunk so they could put their bags inside. 

"Where have you been the past year?" West asked after they were on the road headed the short trip for his home on the upper northwest side. 

"You'd never believe us," Skinner said. 

"You're not going to tell me?" 

"No, we're not. Where Fox and I have been isn't important." Skinner looked out at the familiar roads of the city. "We'll be going back there after our visit, and we might not be returning anytime soon." 

West glared at his brother. This was the one thing that had always irritated him about his younger brother. Walter's tight lip, tell no secrets personality. "Wally, if you don't tell me where the fuck you've been I'm going to dump you in the middle of the Chicago turnpike!" 

Mulder chuckled from the backseat. "Don't do that, West, I'll tell you. Walter just doesn't like looking and sounding like a lunatic, but I'm used to it." 

"Okay, Mulder, go ahead...talk." 

"We've been in another dimension. The place was populated with unusual forms of life, many of which, are straight out of mythology from our own world: unicorns, elves, fairies, goblins are all part of this world." Mulder looked over at Skinner who sat still and stared out the window. "In that dimension, Walter is a mage. We're going back there to help the human peasants overcome their oppression." 

West didn't believe a word of what Mulder was telling him. He thought Mulder was playing him for a fool. "Walter, your lover is a few bricks short, no wonder you were able to land him." 

Skinner could take being insulted, but he couldn't allow anyone, not even his brother, to insult Mulder. "West, I want you to apologize to Fox." 

"Why? You don't serious expect me to believe that you are some sort of a sorcerer and have spent the last ten months in some fairytale land...." West voice trailed off as the road vanished and he found his car underwater. 

"Do you believe your own eyes, West?" 

"Where are we, what just happened?" West looked around anxiously at the seaweed and small fish that darted past his windshield. 

"We're at the bottom of Lake Michigan." 

"How?" 

"I'm a mage, West. We're going to stay here until you apologize to Fox." 

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mulder." 

The water vanished and West found his car parked inside his garage. He might have thought he'd just imagined the whole thing if it weren't for the seaweed that hung off his antenna and the fish that flopped around on the hood. 

"Walter, put it back," Mulder said from the backseat and the fish disappeared. 

"Okay, Walt, you made your point," West said as he climbed shakily out of the car and popped open the trunk. He was relieved to see that it wasn't flooded. 

"Don't worry, West, I didn't damage your car," Skinner said, as he took his and Mulder's canvas carryon bags from his brother. 

West looked over at Mulder who leaned up against the car. "I really am sorry, Mulder. I didn't mean to insult you or Walt. I thought you were BS'ing me." 

"That's okay, West. I've been insulted by the best." 

The door that led into the house opened and a short man stepped into the garage. He was completely gray, thin, and in his early sixties. "I thought I heard voices out here. West, I didn't hear your car pull into the garage." 

"Guy, we sort of popped in," West said. 

"How's that?" 

"Never mind." 

Guy walked over to Skinner and shook his hand. "Hello, Walt, nice to see you again. You had us all worried." 

"Guy, how are you doing?" 

"Fine. Who's the young fellow?" 

"I'd like you to meet my partner Fox Mulder." 

"Fox," Guy said, and shook Mulder's hand. 

"Call me Mulder." 

"I didn't think Assistant Directors had partners," Guy said. 

"Not that type of partner," Skinner said, "He's my life partner as in my lover." 

"You're gay?" 

Skinner looked over at Mulder and smiled. "I suppose you could say that." 

"Well this is surprising news. Let's get you both settled in the guestroom. Your sisters, their husbands and children are coming over for dinner," Guy said as he led them into the house. 

"Mm, something smells good," Mulder said. 

"Corned beef and cabbage. It's one of Walt's favorite meals," Guy said. 

"Thanks, Guy, I'm glad you remembered," Skinner said, "Fox, Guy is a chef and owns his own restaurant. He specializes in Irish and English cuisine." 

"I'm looking forward to dinner," Mulder said. Then West showed them into the small guestroom, it had a double bed and an adjoining bathroom. 

Skinner looked at the small bed and smiled at Mulder as he set their bags down. "It looks like we'll be cozy tonight." 

Mulder walked over to him, wrapped his arms around Walter's neck and kissed him. A kiss that Skinner returned passionately. 

West watched them from the doorway. If he had any doubts about his brother's claim of being bisexual that kiss eliminated them. He turned and walked back to the kitchen. 

* * *

Zaltaria 

Scully sat on the sofa helping Ralph with his reading. The boy was like a sponge, he took to reading everything he could get his hands on. King Kedar was amused by his enthusiasm and gave him access to the palace's massive library. 

"Lady Dana, when do you think Walter and Fox will return?" Ralph asked. 

Mulder and Skinner had been gone for over two months now. 

"They wanted to spend a little time visiting with Walter's family. It's also a two month journey from the gateway to Mei on horseback. So I'd say, Ralph, they should be back in three months." 

Byers, Langly, and Frohike walked into the room and plopped down on the various chairs scattered around the fireplace. Frohike bent and picked up Storm who was playing with a rattle on the floor. The baby was now seven months old. She smiled at him and giggled. 

"What have you three been up to and where's Jahr?" Scully asked. 

"We've been corrupting the peasants," Langly said, "And Jahr is saying goodbye to his father." 

Scully raised an eyebrow. "Just how are you corrupting the peasants?" 

"We're giving them lessons in American history," Byers said. 

"Guys," Scully sighed, "This isn't Earth, you're going to get them killed by putting ideas into their heads." 

"I beg to differ, Dana," Byers said. "Freedom isn't an idea, it's a goal that they should be trying to achieve." 

"They aren't trained as soldiers and have no weapons," Scully said, "And on top of it, their Kings are trained sorcerers." 

Frohike hugged the baby and looked over at Scully. "Dana, would you want Storm or your daughter to look forward to a life as little more than slaves of the ruling class? We met one peasant whose father was tortured and put to death for the mere offence of killing one of the King's deer in order to feed his starving family." 

"No, I don't want that, Frohike. But neither do I want to see thousands of peasants killed senselessly." 

"Well, Dana, you can put your mind at ease, King Xavior and King Baldwin are sailing back to their kingdoms in two days, so we won't be able to corrupt their subjects much longer," Frohike said. Then he smiled and added, "At least not until we get down to their kingdoms." 

"Lady Dana, do I have to go back with the King Xavior?" Ralph asked. 

"No, Ralph, Walter and Mulder are your guardians. And you're King Kedar's and Alex's personal guest here until they return." 

* * *

Chicago 

Walter's sisters were all surprised to find out that their only other brother had a male lover, too. 

"Fox, would you like some more wine?" Laurie asked. 

"Yes, thanks," Mulder replied as he smiled at Walter's youngest sister who was thirty-five. He looked around the living room at Walter's family. He had five nephews and four nieces all in their teens and early twenties. Mulder wished they could have brought Storm and Ralph with them. 

Skinner talked and laughed with his brother and brother-in-laws. Two of them were Chicago police detectives and the third was Chicago paramedic. Skinner's sisters and nieces were all clustered around Mulder while his nephews were watching television. 

"So what attracted you to our brother, Fox?" Anne asked. 

Mulder took a sipped of wine and glanced over at Skinner before he answered. "Besides his body?" he said and smiled. "Your brother is a brave, honorable, and caring man. I was attracted to him for years before we became involved." 

"You really love him?" Laurie asked. 

"Yes. Why does that surprise you?" 

"Fox, finding out that Walter had a boyfriend surprised all of us," she said. 

Mulder chuckled. "Hey, it surprised me that Walter was interested in me romantically, and I was once the top profiler in the FBI." 

Mulder spent the next hours talking and getting to know his lover's family. By the time Skinner's family left, they were both tired. 

Skinner sat on the bed as he removed his shoes. Mulder stepped out of the bathroom, wearing only his boxers. He had a toothbrush in his mouth as he walked over and dug through his bag for his razor. Skinner watched him with growing arousal as Fox stepped back into the bathroom. 

"Fox, what do you want to do tomorrow?" 

He heard Mulder spit into the sink before getting an answer. 

"I think we should start picking up those items Scully wanted." 

"Okay, then we can have lunch at Guy's restaurant and I would like to take in a few movies before we head back to the realm," Skinner said as he removed his clothes and walked into the bathroom. 

"We have a whole month." Mulder stood at the sink and rinsed his toothbrush. 

Skinner stepped over to him, slipped his hand down the back of Mulder's boxers, and caressed his ass. "I want you right now." 

Mulder looked down at his lover's erection and smiled. "Get the lube...." 

Skinner held up his hand and a tube of KY appeared in it. "On the counter and spread 'em," he said as he helped Mulder pull off his boxers. 

Mulder turned around, hopped up on the counter, leaned back against the wall while pulling his feet up and spreading his legs apart. His ass hanged slightly off the counter while his cock lay hard and erect against his belly. 

"Nice," Skinner said as he squeezed Fox's balls and stroked his cock before he squirted the lube down his lover's crease and into his anus then smeared it with a finger. Skinner leaned forward, between his lover's parted thighs, and kissed Fox on the lips. "You're so beautiful." 

Mulder breathed heavily with arousal as Walter's fingers slipped inside of him. He was already relaxed and ready when the fingers were finally withdrawn and replaced by Walter's cock. A smile of pure bliss spread across Mulder's lips as Walter sank up to his balls inside his body. He enjoyed the feeling of being opened and filled with his lover's cock. Mulder raised his legs to rest them on Walter's shoulders as his lover wrapped his arms around them and started to thrust in and out of him. 

"Oooh God, it feels so good." Mulder moaned and closed his eyes. 

"Fox, look at me," Skinner ordered, he twisted his hips as he thrust back inside his lover. 

"Auggh!" Mulder's eyes flew open as Skinner hit his prostate. "Oh fuck, Walter!" 

"Did you notice how my brother and his lover looked at you?" Skinner asked as he continued to thrust into Mulder. 

"How's that?" 

"They were checking you out. West in particular at the airport when we first stepped off the plane." 

"God. How come I didn't notice?" 

Skinner only shook his head, then grasped his lover's cock and started pumping in time with his thrusts. 

Mulder arched his back and cried out as he came. Milky strands of come shot onto his chest. As his heart raced, Walter picked up the speed and force of his penetration. It was five minutes later that Walter came with one final thrust. 

It took several minutes for Skinner to recover his breath. He lifted off his lover and pulled out, then helped Mulder off the counter to his feet. 

Mulder wobbled slightly as he leaned against the counter while Walter grabbed a washcloth and cleaned the come and sweat from his flesh. 

"God, I love you," Skinner said as he pulled Mulder into his arms and hugged him tight. 

Mulder returned the hug and yawned. "Let's go to bed. You've worn me out." 

Skinner smiled as they walked into the bedroom. "I aim to please." 

They crawled into the small bed and spooned, with Skinner lying behind Mulder holding him in his arms. 

* * *

Zaltaria, the city of Mei 

Frohike stood on the pier and watched as the ships from the human kingdoms weighed anchor. He, Langly, and Byers had spent the last couple of weeks, trying to teach the human peasants how to read and write. They hadn't made much progress, but they hoped to resume the peasant's education once Mulder and Skinner returned and they traveled down to the human kingdoms under Skinner's protection. 

Scully had accused them of teaching the peasants to read so they'd have a captive audience for their Magic Bullet magazine. Frohike hadn't even considered that, but it sounded like a good idea if they could find a printing press. Of course they'd have to change the name to the Magic Sword or something. 

A goblin strolled down the pier. He waved at Frohike and hurried his stride until he was at the Gunman's side. "Melvin, I want to thank you for the recipes for Frohike fries, fish Melvin, and catsup. I have so much business now that I had to hire two extra cooks," the barkeep said. 

"Cle'on, I'm glad the recipes have brought you business. If you buy me a drink, I'll show you how to make pizza." Frohike already knew that the spices and ingredients he would need to make the pies were plentiful in Mei. 

"What is pizza?" Cle'on asked. 

"Trust me, you'll have goblins from all over Zaltaria coming to your tavern for pizza." Frohike liked it in the realm, he felt important...just wait until he invented the sandwich. 

* * *

Chicago 

Mulder leaned up against the railing and watched the tigers down below. They had been in Chicago for three weeks now and were enjoying themselves. Mulder found Walter's family to be warm and friendly. He'd gotten to know all of Walter's nephews and nieces. He glanced over at his lover who had a sad frown. Walter wasn't enjoying their time at the Lincoln Zoo. 

Since they'd been in Chicago, Mulder and Skinner had taken in two Cubs games, four movies, a play, and had eaten at several of Chicago's finest restaurants. Although neither of them had said it out loud, this would probably be the last time they'd set foot on Earth, and they wanted as many memories as possible before going back to the Realm. 

"What are you thinking, Walter?" 

"Zoos are so wrong. I never realized it before now." 

Mulder frowned. "Walter, humans have encroached on these creatures natural habitats. If it weren't for zoos some of the species would be completely extinct." 

"Fox, most of these animals have never been allowed to roam free. What is the point of keeping them in cages their whole lives?" 

Mulder reached out and squeezed Walter's hand. "Walter, let's not focus our energies here, but in our new home. We'll have enough to do to free the peasants and bring some equality to the realm," Mulder said. 

Skinner sighed. "It just pains me to see what is happening to our home world." 

"Do you want to stay here and straighten it out?" 

Skinner shook his head. "No. This place is beyond anything that we could do to help." 

* * *

Ballancian 

Han hugged his wife and children when he arrived back at their village. His beard had grown back and the Zaltarian garments were dirty and torn. 

"Lala, my wife, it is good to be home." 

"Come inside, husband. I have potato stew on the fire." 

Han followed her and their four children inside. "I have met the savior, Lala." 

She scooped the stew out of the kettle into a small wooden bowl. "What do you mean, Han?" 

"The prophecy is true. The savior will be coming to Ballancian." 

"Has he slaughtered the goblins and trolls? Are we going to be free from their terror?" 

"No. Mage Skinner is friends with the goblin Kings. Lala, I broke bread with goblins they aren't anything like we have been told about them. King Kedar is a good goblin and he took a human for his mate." 

"What happened to the dreaded King Kiros and King Pyralis?" 

"King Kiros was killed by King Talon. King Talon is also dead, my wife. King Pyralis is King Kedar's father." 

"Han, what does all of this mean to us peasants?" 

"Mage Skinner doesn't like our King, I think he might kill him and become our new king." 

"If he wants a kingdom why doesn't he claim King Talon's?" 

"Maybe he will and King Baldwin's Kingdom as well." 

"He is that powerful?" 

"He is more powerful than Grand Mage Zendle." Han ate hungrily as he talked. 

"Papa, what did the savior look like?" Kay asked. 

"Just like the prophecy had predicted. He had no hair on top of his head and no beard." Han rubbed his beard that had grown back in the month he had been back on the ship, and the two weeks it had taken him to walk back home from the port of Sine. 

"When I was in the city of Mei in Zalteria, I was given a bath and shaved by the goblins, they gave me these clothes to wear. I liked not having a beard. The food in Mei was so delicious and plentiful I never was more full." 

"Tell us more, Papa." 

"I met the three wise men from the prophecy. They are friends of Mage Skinner. They were pleasant company and claimed there were no peasants or nobility where they came from...that everyone was treated equally." 

"Oh husband, they were clearly having fun with you. Without nobility who would protect us from the goblins and bandits? Who would slay the dragons and sea monsters?" Lala said. 

"No. I believed them. Besides, the goblins have no desire to harm us. I even met a troll while I was in Mei. He was frightening to behold, but gentle as a child. He is Lord Fox's squire." 

"Who is Lord Fox?" 

"He's the warrior prince from the prophecy. I haven't seen him, he and Mage Skinner had left by the time we were allowed off the ships." 

"What about the lady of fire and the green-eyed thief?" Tegan asked. 

"Son, I only caught a glimpse of the lady of fire from a distance. The green-eyed thief is said to be the human that King Kedar took as a mate. I didn't see him." 

"What were the three wise men like?" 

"Wise and good storytellers." 

"Let your father eat, children, he will tell you all about them later." 

"Yes, mamma." 

* * *

Kallen 

Three men appeared suddenly out of thin air on the snowy mountainside. 

"Whoa, now that was thrilling," Doctor Burks said, he carried a small cage with the flying snake inside. 

"Welcome to Kallen, Chuck," Mulder said as he took a deep breath of the clean mountain air. 

All three men wore backpacks and had heavy canvas bags slung over their shoulders. 

The only possessions Mulder had brought back were two photographs, one of he and his sister, and the other of his parents. The items he was carrying were for Scully; medical books and equipment. Walter carried some things for Scully and helped Chuck with his lab equipment and books. 

At the foot of the mountain was a goblin outpost where they'd be able to get horses and supplies for their two-month journey back to Mei. Mulder couldn't wait to get back. He wanted to see their daughter, Storm, and Scully and their friends. They'd spent a month longer on Earth than they had planned. Walter's niece was engaged, so they decided to stay for the wedding. 

By the time they arrived back in Mei, Scully would be due to give birth to her baby...that is, if she hadn't had the baby before they could get there. 

"Fox, what are you thinking," Skinner asked as they hiked down the mountain. 

"I'm worried about Scully and am hoping we can make it to Mei before she has her baby." 

"Don't worry, Fox, she has Kedar and his healers to look after her." 

* * *

Six weeks later 

Zalteria, City of Mei 

Scully panted and held Krycek's hand in an iron grip as another contraction racked her small body. She was having a difficult delivery and had been in labor for almost twenty-four hours. 

Kedar stood on the other side of the bed and wiped the sweat off her brow. "Dana, you're almost done. Soon your little one will be here." 

The healer looked up from checking her dilation. "With your next contraction, Lady Dana, I need you to push." 

Scully clenched her jaw as she pushed with the remainder of her strength. The baby was delivered to everyone's relief. 

"Hey, Red, you did it," Krycek said as he looked down at Scully's tired face. 

The healer cleaned out the infant's mouth and nose. The umbilical cord was cut and the crying infant carried away to be bathed. A few minutes later Scully delivered the afterbirth. She was cleaned then helped back to her bedroom by Krycek. 

The Gunmen had been waiting out in the corridor. They followed Scully and Krycek into the bedroom. 

"Dana, we just want to see how you're doing," Byers said. 

"I'm fine," Scully said as Krycek pulled down the blankets and helped her under the covers. 

Kedar walked into the room. He carried Scully's baby wrapped in swaddling cloth. The Gunmen gathered around him to look at the baby. 

"She's beautiful just like her mother," Frohike said. 

"Not bad, Scully," Langly said. 

Kedar carried her over to the bed. "Would you like to hold and feed your daughter?" 

"Yes." 

Krycek stood back and watched as his lover gently placed the small infant into her mother's arms. Scully smiled down at her baby as she undid the ties on her nightgown. 

The Gunmen quickly excused themselves. 

"Have you chosen a name for her yet?" Krycek asked. 

"Yes. Melissa...I decided to name her after my sister." 

Krycek frowned sadly and looked down at his boots. 

"Alex, I forgive you for your part in my sister's death." 

"Thanks, Dana." 

"I wish Mulder and Walter would get back," Scully said as she watched the baby suckle. It hurt a little bit. 

"They're on their way and should be here in two weeks," Kedar said casually. 

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Kedar looked puzzled. "It wouldn't make them get here any faster." 

Scully sighed. "Kedar, I was worried about them." 

"Kedar, I'll explain it to you later," Krycek said. Sometimes his lover was dense to certain human emotions. 

* * *

Zalteria 

Mulder looked over at Burks who sagged in the saddle. His friend wasn't used to the physical hardship of traveling by horseback. The lack of creature comforts from modern society made the journey even more difficult for him. The weather had started to turn cold and it looked like it would snow. 

"How are you doing, Chuck?" 

"I'll be fine, Mulder. I've made it this far and you did promise me there'd be a hot bath waiting for me once we reach Mei." 

"Yes, but as soon as Scully has the baby and she's recovered enough to travel we're going to be heading down to the human kingdoms. And from what we've found out the human kingdoms are the most primitive in the realm." 

"Fox, I'm not completely inept. You're going to need me once we set up a base in the human kingdom." 

Skinner smiled. "Chuck, we wouldn't have taken you with us if we didn't think you'd be of value to this world." 

"Yes, Chuck, I'm sorry I didn't mean to imply that you were inept and unable to handle the hardship of this world," Mulder said, "We're counting on your help and expertise." 

"How much further?" Burks asked as snow flurries fell around them. 

"We'll be there in less than a week," Skinner said. 

* * *

Ballancian 

Han looked around the hut at his fellow peasants. They'd been meeting twice a week in the evening. The Nobility had no reason to suspect that their peasants were plotting anything against them, since they considered peasants to be little above animals and not very bright. 

"Once we are liberated, we will write a constitution and hold elections," Han said. 

"Han, can you explain about elections again?" Morg asked. 

Han was still vague on this whole business of elections and democracy. "Each of us has one vote to decide on our leaders. They only serve a few years then we decide if we want to keep them or replace them with new leaders, so we hold new elections." 

"Why don't we just let the savior be our leader?" 

"According to the three wise men, the savior would not want to become our leader unless we elect him." 

"I don't understand why after we elect him as our new King that we'd have to hold these elections ever again," Sloone said. 

Han sighed. "When the three wise men get here they will explain it to you." 

* * *

Zalteria, the city of Mei 

Mulder held Scully's baby in his arms and smiled down at the sleeping infant. "She looks just like you, Scully." 

"I'm glad she does. I'd hate for her to look anything like Eachann." 

"Alex said you had a difficult delivery." 

"It was no picnic." Scully took her daughter from him. "Mulder, I wouldn't exchange a minute of the pain for my baby. She's everything I've ever wanted." 

"Scully, I've been worried about you." 

"Don't be. I'm glad you were able to get everything on my list." 

"When do you think you'll be able to travel?" Mulder asked. 

"I want to wait until Melissa is sleeping through the night, probably in about three months." 

Skinner walked into the room carrying Storm and followed by Ralph. The boy was hugging the large science book Skinner had brought for him. Unlike the other books Ralph had been reading, which had been written by goblins, rennys, and elves, this book had been written by humans and had illustrations of human children doing experiments and playing together throughout it. 

Mulder took the baby from Skinner and smiled. "You've gotten so big, Stormy." 

"Da-da-da," Storm cooed and tried to put her fingers into Mulder's mouth. 

Mulder buried his face into her soft curls, breathing in her unique baby scent. "I've missed you so much." He then kneeled and smiled at Ralph. "How have you been, Ralph?" 

"I've been fine. Lady Dana has helped me with my reading, writing, and she's teaching me how to count!" 

Skinner gazed down at them affectionately. It felt good to be together again as a family. "We should start making plans for travelling down the human kingdoms." 

"We have three months, Walter, no need to hurry." 

"Fox, we're going down there to challenge the way the nobility are treating the peasants. We need to at least plan our approach to prevent a needless loss of human life." 

"If that is the case, maybe we shouldn't be taking our children with us." 

"They'll be safer with us, Fox," Skinner said. He knew that he was a much more powerful mage than the human Kings and Grand Mage Zendl. 

* * *

Liamterra 

Mage Mo smirked as he looked across the wooden table at Zendl. "It looks like the prophecy is about to come to completion. I can't say that I'll be disappointed that its outcome will be different from what you had predicted." 

Zendl glared at the small gruff mage. "My brother, the prophecy isn't finished yet." 

"Don't pout, Zendl, it doesn't become you." Mo picked up a greasy turkey leg and took a large bite. 

Zendl shook his head angrily. "Mage Skinner is going to destroy the human kingdoms. Thousands will die and the human race will come to an end." 

"Is that what you think?" 

"Already there is bloodshed in Hagan as the knights there fight for King Talon's throne." 

"Bloodshed, brother? You've been so blinded by this prophecy that for centuries you haven't noticed the blood that has been shed throughout the kingdoms by your human Kings and their henchmen. Open your eyes, Zendl." 

"Mo, there will always be Kings to rule and protect their subjects that is the way of life." 

Mage Mo barked with laughter. "Is that what you think? Then time has moved on without you! Step aside, Zendl, and don't interfere with the outcome of the prophecy." His expression turned sad and he set the turkey leg down. "Before I die, I'd like to hear children laughing in the kingdoms once more." 

The Grand Mage stood and walked out of the room. 

* * *

End of Chapter 11 - Journey Home  
Coming soon the final chapter - Chapter 12 - Revolution   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
